


MCYT Imagines

by apocalypticgargoyle



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Imagines, Minecraft, One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:54:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29345439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apocalypticgargoyle/pseuds/apocalypticgargoyle
Summary: Reposting my Tumblr imagines on here :)- @/apocalypticgargoyle
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Ranboo & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)/You, Dream SMP Ensemble/You, GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)/You, Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF) & You, Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 83





	MCYT Imagines

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bundleofLB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bundleofLB/gifts).



> requested by 🦎 anon on tumblr:  
> "Can I get the "only one bed" trope with Dream, Sap, and George x reader (separately lol) - 🦎"
> 
> summary: uh oh! bed sharing ;)
> 
> pairing: Dream x reader, Sapnap x reader, George x reader
> 
> warnings: fluff, one or two swear words I think?

Dream 

\- You’re traveling to visit mutual friends.

\- Clay was picking you up because you lived near each other.

\- The two of you never really got along, but when it came to not having to drive, you were willing to let bygones be bygones.

\- That being said, when Dream finally pulled into a hotel and _there was only one bed available_ your strained car ride tension snapped. 

\- You both stood, glaring at the double bed in the middle of the dingy motel room and avoiding eye contact at all costs. 

_\- How cliche , you’d think._

\- “ **We’re adults. I think we can share a bed without killing each other, can’t we?** _”_ You’d groan, earning a low grumble from him. 

\- You could practically hear his eye roll. “ **No, I’ll literally wake up and think ‘** **_today’s the day’_ ** **and unremorsefully strangle you.** ”

\- You shot a glare in his direction. “ **You don’t have the brain power to hide my body after that.** ”

\- As you sank into one side of the springy mattress, Clay would sigh in frustration before burying himself in the covers beside you; both of you too tired to argue. 

\- Despite the fact that you could practically feel your hair grow you were so exhausted, Dream’s cover hogging and your cold feet would make most of the night hell for the two of you. 

_The sun began to pierce through the slits in the blinds, the stripes stinging your eyes and forcing you awake. As dust jumped from light beam to light beam, you groggily began to stretch your body yet stopped short at the feeling of Dream’s warm breath fanning against your shoulder. It was then that you noticed just how encompassed you were in his long limbs as his arms kept you pressed against his chest, locked around you as if you'd float away in the middle of the night. His legs were tangled with yours like sleeping this way had been natural to the two of you._

_You froze in the hope that you hadn’t woken him up, but also in utter shock at the fact that he was snuggled up against you so tightly… And that you were enjoying it. The scent of his day-old shampoo mixed with whatever foreign laundry detergent the motel was beating into their sheets, made you drowsy once again. Dream’s soft snores came out as whispers against your hair to break the silence of the intimate moment._

_Yet your bubble of calm was popped as his phone alarm began to shrill, jerking him awake and into a sense of panic as he realized his hold on you. You squeezed your eyes shut, hoping he’d just slip away from you and you would pretend it never happened._

_But alas, this was Dream you were talking about. “_ **_Jesus Christ! What are you doing on my side of the bed, perv!_ ** _”_

 _"_ **_I'm the perv?! You have me in a death grip and drooling all over my shirt!_ ** _"_

* * *

Sapnap 

\- Sapnap was moving in with a friend of yours in your area.

\- The two of you hadn’t really known each other well; you’d met at a party once or twice but that was the extent of it. 

\- Since you lived nearby, you offered your help while he was moving in. 

\- Sap had come a day earlier than your friend, so you took it upon yourself to welcome him. 

\- Most of the day was spent heaving boxes into various parts of their apartment and light chatter

\- You’d been so engrossed in helping him lift the couch into the correct spot in the living room, you hadn’t noticed how late it had gotten. 

\- As you mentioned having to leave, Sapnap swatted you off saying it was late enough that you could just crash there.

\- So, that’s how you found yourself on an air mattress in the center of the floor with him sprawled out in a sleeping bag beside you. 

\- Only problem was, you were freezing. 

\- You nudged him with your foot, trying not to startle him too much.

\- Despite this and you calling his name softly, he didn’t budge. 

\- You kicked him harder, making him startle awake.

\- He’d look at you with raised eyebrows as if to ask if you were dying. 

\- At this point, you were so tired and so cold, you didn’t care what kind of Twilight trope you were giving into. 

\- “ **Nick, I’m freezing. Come lay next to me,** ” you’d request. 

\- His brows knitted together. “ **What? NO-** ” 

\- “ **Please, how are you not cold?** ” You’d nearly beg. 

\- He’d shake his head and then climb into bed beside you, his warmth a new haven for you. 

_The make-shift mattress sinks under Sapnap's weight and you're nearly reluctant to curl up closer to him but as he turns to face you, you can feel his body heat radiating off of him. You shuffle nearer to him and he doesn't pay mind to it. Your teeth were still chattering though, so he huffs slightly and wraps an arm around you, pulling you to his chest. You're enveloped in his warmth almost instantly, your body calming at his touch. "_ **_Damn, your feet are like icicles,_ ** _" he chided, sending the two of you into soft laughter. It isn't long before you lose yourself in the sound of his heartbeat._

 _“_ **_What is going on?_ ** _” An all too familiar voice broke you out of your dream world, your heavy eyelids struggling to open because of the long night. You snuggled closer against what you had figured was a pillow until you realized the soft material under your touch was Sapnap's hoodie._

 _Your eyes snapped open, finding Sapnap sound asleep in your embrace, your roommate looking over the two of you scornfully. “_ **_It’s not what it looks like, I promise,_ ** _” you muttered, reluctantly dislodging yourself from around Sapnap and wincing at the brightness of the room. He groaned and sat up, stretching his own arms and sending you a soft smile, making a blush rush to your cheeks._

 _“_ **_It looks like you’re spooning my roommate,_ ** _” your friend badgered, heading out of the room with a shake of their head._

* * *

George 

\- You and George were roommates.

\- The two of you shared a wall, much like you shared milk and sugar; sparingly but with respect. 

\- You usually kept to yourself around your shared space, letting him do his thing and you do yours.

\- Sure, the two of you were friendly here and there, but you were positive he couldn't pick you out of a line-up and vice versa. 

\- But, all that had been put aside when you began having nightmares.

\- You'd woken up with a start one night, heart racing and a cold sweat inkling down your back.

\- Your surroundings seemed foreign to you as you could barely see your hand in front of your face. 

\- The fear you'd felt moments prior was digging its heels into your subconscious and threatening to make its nest. 

\- You rolled your eyes in subtle embarrassment as you noticed the small line of light spilling from beneath George's door across the hall from you. 

\- It was then that you felt yourself move, your mind now set on companionship you weren't entirely sure you needed. 

_You knocked softly at his door, regretting the disturbance almost instantly as you heard him climb from his bed. You debated turning back and burying yourself in a book until morning, but as you turned on your heel, his door creaked open._

_George rubbed his eyes with one hand and the other leaned against the threshold. "_ **_You okay?_ ** _" He asked, his voice raspy from being dormant for a few hours._

 _You cleared your throat, finding it difficult to form words of your own. "_ **_I um- had a nightmare,_ ** _" you mumbled, chewing the inside of your cheek and feeling like a child._

 _George's brows furrowed as he looked down at you, the light from his room drawing his long, slender shadow around your feet. "_ **_Do you want to come in for a bit?_ ** _" He asked as if sensing what you were struggling to ask him._

 _His sheets were soft against your skin as you settled into his bed, inches from him. His features seemed softer in the dark as the two of you laid in silence, the only sound being his gentle breathing. He reached for your hand, grasping it gently in his own to send you a small node of understanding. "_ **_You can wake me up if it happens again,_ ** _" he whispered, a sense of ease washing over you as you once again felt drowsy. The feeling of safety being near him like this and his hand threading with yours, calmed your quarrelsome mind._

_It was like you had closed your eyes for an instant before the morning sun pulled you from your slumber. George's arm was wrapped protectively around your waist as your hands curled around his own. Your nose was nestled in the crook of his neck as the two of you had unintentionally begun to share a pillow at some point in the night. He slept like the dead, and continued to as you slyly slipped from his grasp and headed into the living room._

_You'd never really spoken about it, but these sessions became next to normalcy for the two of you, sometimes even without the nightmares._


End file.
